


Blood and Gold (they decorate the streets)

by wyrdann104



Series: Dark and/or Weird Poetry and Ficlets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Human Sacrifice, I have no idea where this came from, Implied Massacre, Poetry, Revolution, dark in a kind of abstract way, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdann104/pseuds/wyrdann104
Summary: There will be no more sacrifices.





	Blood and Gold (they decorate the streets)

The streets are wide and bright and full of people, paved with blood and gold.

Blood of innocents, blood of criminals, no difference in anything but the amount a body will shed to feed the red-stained gods.

The sacrifices come, year after year, death after death.

No one stops it.

The gods must be appeased, after all.

But then, oh, but then, something _happens_.

There is no traveling stranger, no disguised prince or wandering pauper.

But there is a girl.

There is a girl who lives in a cramped apartment with five siblings and a grandmother.

She spends seven days a week waitressing at a sketchy bar, for barely enough coin to live on.

For eighteen years she watched the sacrifices marching through the streets to their deaths, and told herself,

“This is wrong, but there is nothing I can do.”

But the nineteenth year, oh then-

A guard of the sacrifices gets blackout drunk in her bar, and his key to the cells is hanging on his belt.

The girl stares at it for a long moment, and something-

_*clicks*_

She slips the key off the belt and into her hand, and thinks of the sacrifices, young and old and condemned to death.

She speaks to herself, “This is wrong, and I can _do something about it._ ”

She does.

The streets run red with rivers of blood, but it is the blood of the city guards, and royalty.

The statues of the gods are torn down.

There are no more sacrifices.

There is a city with streets paved in gold.

It has no gods.


End file.
